character_stats_and_profilesfandomcom-20200215-history
Infinite (Canon, Game Character)/Maverick Zero X
|-|Pre-Phantom Ruby= ] |-|Infinite= Summary Infinite (インフィニット Infinitto?) is an antagonist that appears in Sonic Forces. He is an anthropomorphic jackal, and the former captain of the Jackal Squad mercenary group. During a raid, Infinite was hired by Dr. Eggman to become the leader of the Eggman Army, only for him and his squad to fall at the hands of Shadow the Hedgehog while protecting one of Eggman's facilities. Ashamed of his loss, Infinite decided to obtain the power of the Phantom Ruby not only as a means of becoming stronger, but also to abandon his "weak" past self. With his newfound power, Infinite aided Eggman by helping him expand the Eggman Empire to its largest size to date after defeating Sonic the Hedgehog. Near the end of the war with the Resistance though, Infinite would engage Sonic and the Avatar on multiple occasions until he was defeated during the decisive battle for the planet. (Excerpted from Sonic News Network). Powers and Stats Tier: Unknown | At least 4-A Name: Infinite Origin: Sonic the Hedgehog Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: Masked anthropomorphic Jackal, mercenary (formerly) Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Weapon Mastery, Martial Arts | Same as before on an unfathomably enhanced scale, Perception Manipulation (Takes control of a person's visual and depth perception, allowing it to directly feed information to the brain, which enables Infinite to create illusions of entire worlds so complex it mimics many aspects of reality to a perfect extent. It's so powerful to the point that the illusions become real, and when in this illusion reality, if you're hurt, then you are harmed both physically and mentally in reality. This can be pushed to inducing Mental Breakdowns), Mental Hallucination Inducement (Can induce hallucinations via touch that can either bring about feelings of pleasure or torment), Flight, Energy Manipulation, Teleportation, Dual Warping (He has it on a limited scale, but Infinite is fully capable of manipulating virtual reality and reality itself at the same time, making something entirely real yet fake; making entire worlds, loopholes in time, and so on. Infinite can thus create, erase and redesign just about anything as he sees fit, turning something fake into something real, and vice versa. He can create virtual reality clones of himself, Shadow the Hedgehog, Chaos 0, Zavok and Metal Sonic that all contain the same build and same powers as their real counterpart, making it virtually impossible to tell apart, and so on), Creation (Can create just about any illusion he pleases thanks to the Phantom Ruby, including celestial objects such as stars), Light Manipulation, Size Manipulation, Void Manipulation (Using Null Space, he can effectively erase things from existence, sending them to a space devoid of anything at all), Dimensional Travel, Gravity Manipulation, Attack Reflection, Rectangular Constructs, and Resistance to Scanning (Tails--a mechanical genius--designed a machine that could scan things, and Infinite was immune to this) Attack Potency: Unknown | At least Multi-Solar System level (Was initially far above Base Sonic. Overwhelmed E-123 Omega and Silver. Should be comparable to the Death Egg Robot and superior to the Final Egg Blaster) Speed: Unknown '''| '''Massively FTL+ Lifting Strength: Unknown '''| At least '''Class K Striking Strength: Unknown | At least Multi-Solar System level Durability: Unknown | At least Multi-Solar System level Stamina: High | Limitless''' (Empowered by the Phantom Ruby which is stated to hold limitless power. However, Infinite can be worn down with continuous damage) '''Range: Standard Melee Range. Extended Melee Range with his sword. Multi-Universal with his abilities Standard Equipment: The Phantom Ruby, a red sword Intelligence: Above Average '''(Led the Jackal Squad which was regarded as the best mercenary group in the world. Led Eggman's battalions extremely well, and evidently surpasses Sonic when it comes to quick thinking skills) '''Weaknesses: Arrogant, otherwise none notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Energy Spear:' Infinite shoots a lance of powerful energy which then explodes upon contact with whatever it hits. *'Null Space Rift:' Infinite shoots out a small, black energy sphere, which expands and begins inhaling like a black hole, erasing whatever it consumes from existence. *'Hypercube:' Infinite summons red cubes, using them to home in on an enemy or rising them as walls or even using them as road blocks and such. If they touch the enemy, they will be transported into a virtual reality. *'Red Hellzone:' If Infinite's foe is hit by his Hypercube, they are injured and transported here, to a virtual recreation of reality where Infinite can make anything happen, and where things are even more dangerous. Infinite can activate different versions of this "virtual reality," and doesn't need to hit an enemy to activate it, either. File:Virtual Shadow by Nibroc Rock.png|Virtual Shadow File:Virtual Chaos by Nibroc Rock.png|Virtual Chaos 0 File:Virtual Zavok by Nibroc Rock.png|Virtual Zavok File:Virtual Metal Sonic by Nibroc Rock.png|Virtual Metal Sonic *'Virtual Reality Clones:' Infinite can create four characters using his Phantom Ruby illusions: Shadow the Hedgehog, Chaos 0, Zavok, and Metal Sonic. These virtual versions of the characters share the same exact build and all the same exact powers as their original. Infinite can create an infinite amount of these clones, too. **'Virtual Shadow the Hedgehog:' An exact replica of Shadow the Hedgehog, retaining his powers of Chaos and the ability to turn into Super Shadow. He has the ability to use all his spinning abilities, accompanied with Chaos Control, Chaos Blast, and all his other Chaos powers. Finally, Virtual Shadow can turn into Virtual Super Shadow if he gets the Chaos Emeralds, which enables Super Shadow's actual abilities, like Spear of Light and Chaos Arrow. **'Virtual Chaos 0:' An exact replica of Chaos 0, retaining his ability to manipulate water and water body as well as the ability to turn into Perfect Chaos. Due to being made of water, Virtual Chaos 0 has a sort of liquid intangibility, can stretch his limbs, and of course, with each progressing Chaos Emerald, he'll gain forms, like the original Chaos 0. **'Virtual Zavok:' An exact replica of Zavok, retaining his ability to manipulate magnetic fields, and thus completely destroy robots, mind control them, and manipulate them. Virtual Zavok can also turn giant like the original, breathe fire, and all that stuff. **'Virtual Metal Sonic:' An exact replica of Metal Sonic, retaining his ability to scan enemies and replicate certain powers, bring up the indestructible black shield, and turn into Neo Metal, Metal Madness and Metal Overlord. Of course, Virtual Metal Sonic can also fly like his original counterpart, too. Key: Pre-Phantom Ruby | Post-Phantom Ruby Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Notes: '''Credit to Metal for the '''Powers and Abilities and Notable Attacks/Techniques sections. All credit goes to him for those excerpts. Category:Maverick Zero X Category:Unknown Tier Category:Tier 4